This invention is a roof drainage system. More specifically, it is an aesthetic variation on existing gutter and downspout systems.
Conventional gutter and downspout systems typically include horizontal gutters mounted below and along roof edges and connected to vertical downspouts by elbows, These members are mounted on the exterior of their respective supporting structures. Gutters mounted on supporting fascias, downspouts mounted on vertical corner columns, and elbows connecting them are all in full view. These members are purely functional and inherently less appealing aesthetically than the structure on which they are mounted, and from which they distract.
Such conventional gutter and downspout systems are the most relevant prior art that we know of.
It is an object of this invention to provide roof drainage systems in which gutters and downspouts, as pieces separate from structure, are eliminated and their functions performed by other structural members.